The Second Generation
by midnights shadow of insaneness
Summary: You are the biggest prat I have ever met!" Emily yelled. Josh just gave her a cocky grin, which set her off even more. Sequel to Six Years
1. You? by Madison

Well I desided to write a sequal. I'm tellling you aready I might not update quickly all the time. Once a week at the soonest. If you havn't I suggest reading the last chapter of six years later. Enough of my babbling heres the story!   
  
Summary: Ron and Hermiones son, Josh and his friends and there years at Hogwarts. As told by his friends Madison and Damion. Sequel to Six Years Later. (about a year after i left off.)  
  
The Second generation. As told by Madison. (and Damion)  
  
We're here to tell you a long story….  
  
b*Maddie just get on with it please!*/b  
  
Fine calm down Damion. Here it the story of the Second generation….  
  
1. You?-madison  
  
Who's Madison? Yes, that was the common question in my life. No one really knew who I was. And if they did know the name in was usually Emily bad mouthing me. Heck, I never knew why she did that. I was always a good sister. I stay out of her way, I never talked to her. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted me out of her life. Period.   
  
I never saw why it was such a big deal. I was the one who should be complaining. I was the one who was always in her shadow. And then there was the Who's Madison question?   
  
You chould never tell we where sister. She was tall, a totally bookworm, and had the blond hair and blue eyes. Me on the other hand was boring, dull brown hair and eyes, short and the only thing that was interesting about me to myself was the blue bang I gave my self.  
  
I would have like to start this story in 5th year when everything happened, but I must start it that day, just before 1st year when I met ….  
  
I was just sitting in the living room, reading. It was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I was having bad dreams about the first day of school. It was only a week away and I was starting to dread it. And then it happened. This boy flooed right into my fireplace!   
  
Hoping that it wasn't a robber, I tiptoed into the kitchen. In the moonlight I saw a boy about Emily's age step out He had some sort of dark hair, I couldn't quite tell in the light. I watched him wander around the room for a minute before making a move.   
  
I walked behind him and quickly put my hand over his mouth and held him back. I had always been good at these kinds of things. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The boy mumbled something before I moved my hand. "Come again." I whispered.   
  
"I'm here to see Emily." He repeated.   
  
Emily huh? In that case, He had to go. "Emily? Well then you leave."   
  
"What she isn't here?" He asked trying to get out of my grasp.   
  
He was working on my last nerve. "For one reason Emily's a witch with issues." I was about to continue but he was looking at me weird. Probably thought I was a muggle and didn't fully know the meaning of the world. "I would use the other word but I don't curse. " I told him.   
  
"Do mind letting me go?" He tried using a puppy dog smile. The was just setting my temper off more. I hate when people do that. "That ain't working buster." He wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Then he asked me something. "Who are you?" Just the shock of that question made me lose my grip. No one had every asked that, I usually just didn't care. "Excuse me?" I had to just ask, I might have just hearing things, not that it wouldn't be normal some times I hear crazy things.   
  
The boy probably thought I was cedictally insane.   
  
"I asked you who you were."   
  
"Well, why do you care?" I snapped. I was used to snapping at everyone, I didn't have any friends, I was probably not campable of human contact.   
  
My comment must have shocked him cause' he was speechless. I thought I should explain my self. "Sorry I'm not used to human interaction." Now he was laughing. I started to really ticked. "What!"   
  
"You have to have had some human interaction." He told me.   
  
I frowned. "You try being locked in this house you whole life."   
  
I don't know how it happened but some how I became friends with the boy, it was completely weird seeing that he was friends with Emily. I had to at that point in my life that was the best day of my life…till Emily woke up.  
  
"DAD! Madison not in her bed!" Emily's loud voice could be heard though out the whole house.   
  
" I know dear." My dad called up to her cooking eggs.  
  
"Well Cannons to have a good defense but…" I was in the middle of explaining something to the late night vistor, who turned out to be totally cute with crazy brown hair, when she interrupted me yelling as usual.   
  
"Madison why did you..." She stopped when she saw the visitor. "Damion? Why are you here?"   
  
Yeah that was really the first day of my life.   
  
A/N:  
  
~ Yes, I overused I. I could have changed it but I'm a lazy bum.   
  
~So what do you think? Should I write more? Josh isn't here yet he will be in the next chapter.   
  
-kati aka midnights shadow of insaneness 


	2. Crazy Ole' Emmie by Damion

A/N:I tried using bold but it didn't work so from now on what ever Damion says = {} and Madison = *  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermiones son, Josh and his friends and there years at Hogwarts. As told by his friends Madison and Damion. Sequel to Six Years Later. (about a year after i left off.)  
  
The Second Generation  
  
Chapter 2. Crazy Ole' Emmie - Damion  
  
{Ok So Madison was supposed to tell the whole story… but I deicide to take it from here.}   
  
*Hey! This is my story!*  
  
{You heard the whole late night visitor story for Madison but she left it off at the good part.}  
  
*What do you want to show them the side of Emily they haven't seen yet?*  
  
{Maddie, just let me talk pleazzze!}  
  
*Fine.*  
  
{As I was saying, Emmie's a bit weird. I couldn't understand her hatred to her sister.   
  
"She's your sister?" I dropped my fork in shock. Emily had always complained about her. Stuff like: "I hate my sister; she is such a pest… Blah... Blah....' But why? Madison turned out to be a really nice person.   
  
Emily was like a different person when she was with her sister, not the kind nice person I knew her as, but a scary unkind freak. Madison wouldn't start the fights just sit there and take it. But I could see the sadness in her eyes. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to find out.   
  
There were many pictures of Emily, Madison and an older man I recognized as their father, but none of a mother. Did that have something to do with it?  
  
After Emily cam and yelled at Madison, Madison took off. Out of curiosity I followed her. She went up stairs and to a room on the left. When I opened the door, no one was there.   
  
It was a small room with light blue walls, there were a few football, and a lot of quttiditch posters. There were tons of books piled on the desk mostly sport. "Sine when did Emily have a brother?" I thought but then noticed something that defiantly not a boy's as old purple rabbit sitting on the windowsill, which was when I noticed a curtain blowing in the open window.   
  
I didn't know what drew to look out the window, but I knew regretted it. Outside was a tree and it held what I was looking for. Madison. Softly, I called out the window, trying not to scary her. "Hey!"  
  
She grabbed a nearby branch so that she didn't fall out of the tree. "What do you want?" It wasn't in the tone of last night, but like she wanted to kill me.   
  
"To see if you're aright, "I stuttered in fear of what she would do.   
  
Madison tried to heal tears back, but I could see over that. "Why aren't you taking Emily's side?" She sniffed wiping a tear away.  
  
Carefully I climbed out the window and joined her on the tree. "I may not understand what's going on; Even though Emily is my friend what she is doing is not right." I was oddly surprised how calm I was.  
  
Madison stopped right away. "Really?"   
  
"Yah," I nodded. "Do you know why I really came here?"   
  
Madison shook her head. I started slowly, "My parents died when I was little." She looked shocked. "So my dad's best friend took me in. But he died when I was 9. After that I lived with my older brother, but he kicked me out last night."   
  
Oh great. I had done it. Tears were welling up in her eyes, what I was trying to avoid. "Madison don't cry, "I begged her. She sniffed and stopped a bit.   
  
By the end of that week, Madison and I formed a bond that would last us years, and beyond that. One would have thought we had known each other for years.   
  
Of course Emily was much ticked with the whole thing and decided to she was just going to hate me. "Damion! Why are you joining the ranks of evil, " She hissed before running on the train. Madison had heard the comment, and was biting her nails, probably from the stress.   
  
I grabbed her hand and held it, remembering she said she hated it when she did that. Unfortunate Josh had to make his presence known. "Hey mate! Get a girl on vacation?" Quickly I let go of Madison knowing she was making an evil glance.   
  
Luck for me Josh was very absent minded. "Where Emily?"  
  
I had to add my two cents. "Yes, miss your girlfriend?" It cracked me up and even Madison was laughing.   
  
Josh was completely red in the face. "Shut up!"  
  
Emily then rushed up and grabbed his arm. "Don't fraternize with the enemy!" She yelled pulling him away to the train. Josh looked at me to explain.   
  
I shrugged. }  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is coming soon... hopefully. 


End file.
